Soul Names"
by ZimLover05
Summary: A really bad dream / music vid from saterday night ... D@** , YOU DEATH IRKANS !! .... anyway .. this gets sirious ... Dib is creul .. and Zim is dying ..( I dont recomend this to flamers , please . ) ..But this is very sad , so get you tissues ...


Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez , and Nickelodean , not me ..Yeah , yeah , Yippie skip .   
  
This song was written by the members of "Travis " , ( Quite possibly one of the best bands of 2001 ) and   
i dont own it -- as a matter of fact , i am a writer and an artist , and among other things , a student -- i dont have any thing to give anyone -- so SHUT UP AREADY , you shallow ass lawyers !   
  
And that goes double for you mean people who think its just so cool to flame people's work !   
I dont need to hear it , and niether does anyone else -- turn back if you feel its nessesary to flame .  
Its that simple .   
...There , i said it , Dib .   
  
Dib : Thank You .   
  
Zim : Oh shut , up .   
  
Really , really , really ,   
  
_ ZimLover_05   
  
*******************************************************************************  
FYI   
If your'e wondering the different signals are these :   
( ) for the song , for thoughts , for sound effects and *** for an end or beginning of the scene .  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
" Soul Names "   
  
  
  
***  
  
001 stroked his hand ;  
She had lost her birth-name ever since Dib had told them .   
  
  
" ...Dont worry Grenn , She whispered ,   
...I-ill get you out of here ..."   
  
  
Through his half opened eyes , lying on the table , he could see her crying --  
The coded band around her neck shining like a diamond under her chin .   
  
Zim lifted his wired hand slowly ; he had weakened from the IV ,  
the liquid drawing his joints to fail ,   
his heart to slow , even as he looked into the eyes of his bride .   
  
( Thier always high of eyes , their watching over you ,   
Their watching every single thing you say ... )  
  
The insessant hissing of the lab hands , were caught behind the glass ;  
  
" He's awake . "   
  
" The subject is refusing . "   
  
"....Up the dosage . "   
  
  
( And when you die , they'll set you down and take you through ,   
They'll realize someday -- )  
  
  
He put his palm to her face , and as the cold leather brushed against her bruised skin ,  
she held it there .   
  
" ...Dont cry , Horuka ,   
  
  
..Dont cry ..."   
  
  
( Well the grass is always greener on the other side ,   
something's get so bad , it makes you wanna die   
but when im in your arms , i wanna stay alive -- )  
  
She leaned closer , gentilly , their combined breaths even and slow .  
  
Thier lips pressed together ,   
the tears slipping over her cheeks , -- all of which turned Dib's stomach .   
  
  
  
" ...I love you , zim ....  
...Dont ever forget that ..."   
  
  
  
  
( We all live under the same sky ,   
we all will live , we all we die ,   
there is no wrong ,   
there is no right ,  
I just need your love on my side .. )  
  
  
  
He held her hand , laced it with his thin fingers , and held it to his quietly beating heart .   
  
  
" .....I love you too . "   
  
  
  
( We once just lived our lives in harmony ,   
In fear of falling swiftly off this world .   
And life is both a demo and a mono'ke ... )  
  
  
And as she layed her chin on the tabletop , listening to him breath ,   
wishing so badly that she was him ,   
that she was dying instead ,   
she heard the door open .  
  
  
The Professor stood in the doorway , his shadow stretching over them .   
  
" 001 , back to your cell . "   
  
( Someday they will see .....  
Well the grass is always greener on the other side ,   
somethings get so bad it make you wanna die ...)  
  
Without moving her hand out of his , she turned her head , her eyes as piercing as a knife into a heart .   
  
  
  
" I have a name , dipshit . Don't call me that . "   
  
  
  
And silently , Dib pressed a button from behind the glass .   
  
  
  
AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
She slammed to her knees , screaming for her life , trying desprately  
to wrench the collar from her throat as it burned , white hot into her skin .  
  
  
  
( But when im in your arms , i wanna stay alive --  
we all live under the same sky , we all will live , we all will die ..)  
  
  
Dib's voice came in over the intercom , angry as her surging blood ,   
  
  
  
  
" 001 , Dont question me ! his life hangs on your word alone . "   
  
  
  
  
Gasping from the electric shock , she looked back at zim , lying prostrate on the table ,   
the iv dripping slowly , his eyes , half opened embers .   
  
( There is no wrong ,   
there is no right ,   
i just need your love on my side ..)  
  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath , and let her head fall into a bow .   
  
  
  
  
".... Yes .....master ... "   
  
  
  
***  



End file.
